Resident Evil: Captivity
by VFalke
Summary: 2 Claire tried to live normal after being captured by Wesker, but what courses through her is mutating beyond her understanding. When reality crumbles, she will find that all she has to hold is the instability within herself. Freedom was only a figment.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Resident Evil:**

_  
**********(( APTIVITY**

**********************-_-__-_**

_The sequel to Resident Evil: Captive_

**- Synopsis -**

Claire Redfield has been through situations in the past few years that required an abundant amount of strength: an infection inserted by Albert Wesker rampages through her veins, a choice between a life with one of her two loves has been chosen, and secrets that should have been kept as such have surfaced. Although the seemingly right path choice was made, life still refuses to become anything less than complicated.

When Wesker leaves her to further his research on a newly discovered plant found in Australia, Claire is left to deal with an untamed mind. As the infection within her mutates, she fights not lose sanity against the urges that overcome her. She can attempt to keep the line between animal and human distinct, but when the life she thought she once lived becomes blurry, she may only have her jumbled self to confide in.

_"None are more hopelessly enslaved than those who falsely believe they are free."_  
_- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

**- Warning/Extra -**

Rated M for violence, descriptive sexual content, dark situations, and language.

All reviews welcome, including anonymous, but without flames.

I, VFalke, do not own any characters or Resident Evil... the amazing Capcom does.

* * *

**[Journal Entry 1: Remembering **_**Captive**_**]**

My thoughts have completely consumed me, beckoning emotions from the depths of my troubled mind to prey upon the sanity that hangs by a thread. If sanity was really a thread, then these forlorn memories were the scissors, closing in each day, and bringing the twine closer to the sharpened edge. I have found it necessary to write in a journal when anxiety courses, for I have no one to talk to and no one to lay my burden on. And when there is no one in your life, since you have forsaken those who did love you, and each day your body changes in way you cannot explain… maybe you too would experience such fear—or I suppose in my case, concerning. There is no one to answer my questions, to hold me when my bones compress like a can squeezed tightly, and I'm now in the sense of mind _he _set me up to be in.

It all started in the beginning…

When Leon departed after this incident at the Harvardville Airport, I continued on with Rani. The day was normal, slightly cool, but nothing above the ordinary. When night felt, I was disrupted from my sleep and wandered upstairs to check on Rani, who I found to be missing. Concerned, I headed back downstairs where I ran in with a couple of Wesker's messengers: Ada Wong and a woman dressed in a black cape along with an uncanny mask. I was sedated, but not before I saw the cloaked woman perish, and I became captive. I didn't awake for an extended period of time and to this day I am unsure how long it really was. All I know, that when I awoke—I was _changed_.

The next several months were spent with the brains behind it all: Albert Wesker. I had no idea of his plans for me, but I was a puppet to his will, and we held a connection unlike any other two beings in this world; I sensed his emotions beneath my skin. It wasn't long before my loyalty grew… and he loomed over me often; he was extraordinarily protective of me. Some might say we taught each other love, others might say we fulfilled each others lust, but I say our connection cannot be dubbed by any words or terms.

I followed him to Africa where I was given a similar cloak to the woman who captured me, only to learn that she was a failed experiment before me. That's right, I was an experiment. It wasn't until later I learned that both Leon and I had formed some sort of adaptation from being in Raccoon— making me the perfect sample for a testing of multiple viruses and a perfect revenge for Wesker's most despised enemy: my brother. The human in me spoke often, fighting in the shadows alongside my brother, against Wesker's knowledge, to keep him safe. Though, I'd soon be torn, but not for the last time, between two higher ups in my existence.

I went home with Chris and then Leon after the incident in Africa, but not happily. Wesker was dead, my heart broken, but at least Jill kept my secret… that was until I heard that he could be saved—but not without me. I chose between love and hate. To love another indifferently despite what has been done… to hate another for making you love everything you stood against. There was no going back where I was at; I was too stubborn. I saved his life.

I left my brother behind. He was lacking the truth and suffering from PTSD—but again I was drawn to the man in black. I had just returned from being gone for ages and I still couldn't stay put. We left to an island above Australia and began looking into a new type of plant—one similar to what is known as the "Fountain of Youth" but weren't able to fully study it in peace before the BSAA attacked; they had always been close on our tails. Although grateful that Wesker was still a 'ghost' in the world, it was the worst of my days being brought in by the BSSA for questioning (I was outnumbered without him) and a life… a precious life… was taken from me that day.

Though, it wasn't long before my man in shining armor came to take back his creation… angered and infuriated by the events that had taken place, we made a move on Australia… infecting it together and watching it burn in tangerine hues, audited by cries of the fallen… it wasn't like me, but remorse only faintly made an appearance.

I made a decision for the best when BSSA finally caught up to us… I would keep Wesker away from harming the world in the expense of my brother's life, but I could no longer see Chris again. He would chase me like any other terrorist—chase us… driven by the belief he will someday kill Wesker and bring me home… but I am not his little sister anymore, though I wish I was… I am something much more profound and rotten.

I am bound to sit here with insomnia produced by the demons of suppressed memories resurfacing in dreams. The dark side is only a blink away. I just hope I don't lose myself any further to what I have become… where has my golden heart gone? Answers… I need answers.

**[End of Journal Entry]**

"It is the anniversary since the terrorist attack at Harvardville, which later lead to the demise of Senator Davis. Terrorism has been a global scare and that is why today we are in northern Australia to see how the people are fairing with the reconstruction," The woman offered up her microphone, base still clenched in her manicured hand.

"Well w-," The man adjusts his face to better speak into the microphone that had just been shoved in his direction. "We have lost a large amount of the tribes the used to populate this area, but the areas have been contained. As you can see, behind me is where a missile hit to stop the spread of the bioterrorism. The BSAA have done a wonderful job, we have a lot to thank them for, and our hearts are with those we've lost. It will be hard to rebuild the area after damage like this, but at least it didn't happen to a larger area with more people."

"Don't you think that's strange? A bioterrorist attack in a rural area?" The woman coughed up the microphone once again for his response.

"Well, yes... but we found what was supposed to be a shut down Umbrella facility had actually recently been occupied. Although the place had self-destructed, we had already planted cameras around the premises to ensure that if someone would return to the old, abandoned research building we would know about it. The individuals we found on the tape left in too big of a hurry to notice they were being recorded."

"Who are the individuals on the tape?" Her voice seemed eager to report such a story.

"I'm not obligated to release such information. The tape along with all information we have was placed in the BSAA's hands to decipher."

"And there you have it, folks, we are safely back into the governments hands. After this terrifying event, all can rest safe... back to you."

They were wrong to load people with false sense of hope... nothing was truly safe as long as Wesker lived, and if the world didn't know that then so be it. I had learned that bioterrorism will forever be larger the government or BSAA. So long as there was darkness in someone's heart, the will to survive, and greed to have ultimate security- countries would fight, the virus would continue to be sold, and the world will end as we know it. I was naive to think I could keep Wesker from plotting something unthinkable by the untainted mind... I have come to know him, and it was only a matter of time before we faced my brother once again.

Chris had kept his promise, pursuing us with strong determination to claim Wesker's life and bring me home. He had even continued to send emails to an account that I accessed under a program which would not trigger activity; he too, like everyone else, was holding on to a false sense of hope... I chose this life for myself and I could not turn back now.

It had been a good month since I saw Wesker or have had any human contact for that matter. He hinted towards a secluded area where we could live out our lives, but that too fell through. Alaska wasn't a lover's get away, nor was it paradise. Though, it most certainly was secluded. I kept my parka close, wood in the stove, and an escape route well mapped. The peace and quiet had become my enemy and so had the scent of burnt wood, which never seemed to wash out despite the long bathes, on my skin.

I wandered the kitchen aimlessly in a man's jersey that touched my knees; it was my brother's favorite football team: the Texas Cowboys and I kept it near as a sense of security blanket when I was having 'one of those days.'

A sigh parted my lips and reminded me how each noise produced by my vocal cords was underused. Besides the lack of communication, I was intensely malnourished in a sexual sense and with each step I made, thighs chafing against each other, I became more aware of my 'situation.' A chore, really, but something I had to grow accustomed to as my pacing ended with a stroll to my excuse for a bedroom. I scooted towards the middle, twisting my body to adjust within the springs until I was contented enough to allow their squeals to cease.

I brought the silk fabric up to bony structure of my hips, sighing once more but this time towards the draft the arrangement brought with it. As my lids closed, memories drifted back to pleasure filled nights I had spent with Wesker while I slid my hand down my front to embrace my warmth with my cool hands. The fabric of cotton panties greeted me, radiating heat onto my hands as I slowly caressed around my slit—not daring to enter just yet… he would have teased me first. The eager emotion of want prospered as my hips lifted to arch myself to my fondling. I was so far lost in my thoughts, in my past experiences, that my mind tricked me into believe I truly wasn't begging myself for such a touch to continue.

"Wa-uh?" I suddenly choked out, half strangled in panic as resistance coiled around my wrist and brought my motions to an abrupt, and unwelcomed stop.

"What are you doing?" I blinked a few times. My guards should have been up but before me was one sense of a being I could never seem to notice.

"Al?" I sat up and closed my legs, entrapping our hands between them.

When there was no response I reached in to touch his face with my one free hand. My caressing resumed on something other than myself as my lips zoned in with a mind of their own.

"Claire," He grunted and jerked his lips away from me. "I'm not here for long."

"Of course not… you never are," I mumbled more so to myself. "How is research going?"

"Never mind that," He moved into a stand where he turned to face a frosted over window that dimly lit the bedroom. "How have you been fairing?"

"Not well… sick often, lonely… horny," I let out a smirk and he glimpsed over his shoulder curiously.

"Sick? How so?"

"I have terrible chest pain, like acid reflux from hell… my bones hurt sometimes and I swear I can hear them cracking in my sleep… what is wrong with me, Al?"

"I'll send you something for that."

"You never did tell me all that you have injected me with. I'm concerned, but should I be?"

"No," He finally responded after a pause. "Has this time alone proven to show you what I suggested it would?"

I glared at him furiously with my lavender hues at his constant evading of the subject, my questions, and his toying with my mind. He was trying to place me in his mind set, living alone all the years he did with a wandering mind of possibilities and an intensity within my chest of need. I forget sometimes how strong our connection is. Wesker to his creator, Spencer, was like me to my own, Wesker.

"How long are you here for?" I bit the inside of my cheek as I spoke.

"Enough to pick up some files I stashed safely with you."

"Will you at least finish what I started?" I eyed down at my womanhood before coming to prop myself up on my knees. He made a full pivot to face me.

"I do not have that much time."

I added to my previous smirk and made it wider before I turned around towards the edge of the bed, propped on my hands and knees with my back end to him.

"Please?" I tried in a sexy voice, but it was not me to begin with… to my surprise, I observed him approach from over my shoulder and loom down over me. Slowly, but surely, his arm extended to carefully run his hand under my jersey and up to my shoulderblade. In his bending, his groin inched closer, and I cooed to the cool sensation of a zipper on my half expose rump.

After a short pause his fingers bent inward and he raked them back down my back until they hooked on the clothing that covered my goods. His pace changed, using one swift moved to tear them down to my knees before pressing closer to my exposed warmth.

A sound of disgust came from his lips, un-doubtful because of the wetness I carried and the fact it had aroused him too. His hand caressed the softness of my lower back, guiding me to press my front half downward into the bed to which I obeyed.

"Hmph," He tore his body away from me just as my heart race had increased and I found myself on my knees facing him instantly with questioning eyes.

"W-what? What is it Albert?" I pushed my hair back with my spread fingers in confusion.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone with a glowing light towards the antenna—an indication of a call coming through. My shoulders slumped as he opened it and placed the electronic to his ear.

"Yes?"

The rest of the conversation was brief, bland, and gave me nothing to who was interrupting such a time…

"Who was it?" I inquired after he hung up.

"I have to go." He leaned in and gingerly placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Of course you do…" I refused to give him my eyes. "And when will you be back?"

"No clue, Dear Heart—but I'll be expecting a visit from you sometime," He departed and stopped in the bedroom doorway. "Feel free to continue on without me."

I raised a brow, "Would you like me to send you a mobile video for you trip?" I joked.

"Hmm… might be nice," He continued through the door. "Why are you watching this garbage?" I heard the TV shut off abruptly—no more news.

"Uhn…" I collapsed on the bed in moping fashion, the thrill of seeing him bleeding out through my skin.

I had to get out of this place and do something more productive… but mostly, I wanted to spy on the people I could not see anymore. This was a thought that crossed my mind often but I was too loyal to Wesker to see it through. Too many strange things were happening to me to be alone; I didn't want to die with no one by my side. Wesker was hiding something from me and if he wasn't going to tell me I would find out myself. The first stop would be Chris's, then Leon's, and then I would make my way to Wesker to see what he was really up to… something told me it was nothing good.

* * *

[Author's note]

This chapter is a introduction and a recap on Captive (as seen in the journal entry). All reviews are welcome, so long as there are no flames. This sequel will be full of emotion, action, lust, and all the things that make a good drama. I will make it so it isn't terrible to understand if you haven't read Captive, but it will help for references. My classic 6,000 + word chapters lay ahead :) REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Eyesore

[The songs within my chapters and their lyrics start again! I picked this song after I finished writing half of this chapter and it was the perfect match. Janus – Eyesore]

-------------------  
**Chapter 2: Eyesore**  
-------------------

* * *

_Hearing your words out of my mouth again_  
_Leaves me stuck with the key to_  
_All these reasons you got in my head again_  
_Buried here inside of me_

_Return all of this to sender_  
_The mirror spoke to me and showed_  
_All of this pretending is catching up to me_

* * *

A fair skinned woman stared back from the reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were tired, dusted in purple hues that stuck to every crease of a sagging expression. Cold droplets of sweat beaded just above her temples, accenting the lavender irises that were encircled with a bold, crimson lining. Pale lips, rendered slightly dry, were coated with a thin lining of saliva from a quick flick of the tongue. She then sighed at me; the sight was far from admirable. Though I felt sorry for this sickly woman who was grasping tightly onto the sinks ledge with both trembling hands, I knew my pity wouldn't help her. After all, this woman was me, and I could barely feel emotion much at all anymore—though, even before I wasn't overly tolerant to it.

I released the sink with my right hand, feeling longing for the cool surface on my clammy hand as soon as it was gone, and tightened my fist until my nails dug in my unsuspecting palm. There was a bubble within the middle of me, expanding my intestines and giving me two types of discomfort: pain and emptiness. I tried food, but I threw it back up. I tried water, but it was unsatisfying. Nothing seemed to soothe the sensation, but I was more furious at the fact I could not fix myself, nor was a fully capable of understanding what the issue with my body was. I attempted to breathe out my nose to calm my nerves, and then I slowly opened my hand to allow the blood to return my hand into its normal state.

I glanced at myself heavily, taking in my pale state and my withering features, and then for the last time promised myself.

"I will fix you… and I mean it this time."

The bitterness within me flared and as this thick sentiment surfaced my vision became impaired. Soon hazy, dark, and shadowed circles blocked out parts of the bathroom wall behind me. They manifested into lengthy ovals whose outline wavered with slow vibration. I blinked several times as I stared around my reflection, hoping that if I exercised my eyes they would cease to exist. Unfortunately, the hallucination became nothing less than real to me as sound was added to the eerie mixture.

A breathy, almost inaudible whisper taunted my ears, begging to be heard. I shook my head and closed my eyes while I told myself within my head that it wasn't real. The whisper persisted and was soon joined by another in a different tone. Before long, many more voices intertwined, interfering with one another in a jumbled mess of hums—all trying to get their say in. Finally, as I gave in to the insanity before me I noticed real words.

"He doesn't care about you [_yes he does, yes he does_!] – Never, never, never… **LIAR** – [_Get away before…_] you're lying to yourself. **Are you hurt**? They hate you, despise you – **monster **– _destroy them_."

"W-what?" I foolishly made them know I was interested – I provoked.

"How could you be so stupid, Claire? Claire… Claire… Claire—**get out**!" Wesker's voice from a memory soon added to the mix: "So everything is fit and wonderful for you, living in a world as a normal human, but also living a lie."

The unfamiliar voices continued, "He's right." Those two words echoed, progressively getting louder until they were yelling. Then, abruptly, they stopped and gave me silence. I exhaled with relief and opened my eyes only to choke on the air that I was supposed to trust to keep me alive.

The shadows had peeled themselves from the wall and had taken blurred shapes of people. They had no faces, no soul, no heart, and they were surrounding me so closely I could feel them rattling in my bones with commotion. I wasn't afraid—I felt disturbingly at home… living among shadows and my thoughts which came to life. A chuckle broke out, too sharp to be my own, and detoured my attention.

"Go now… get out [_it will get worse, so much worse_] and leave your human heart behind!"

I cracked… I could finally take no more. I summed up all the strength within me to drive my fist into the mirror and shuddered to the shattering of glass. For a moment, it drowned out the whispers and the pain killed my thought process entirely. I claimed my fist back while pill bottles, toothpaste, a pair of tweezers, and other items located behind the mirror came tumbling down into the sink. My blood dripped steadily at first from the gashes on my knuckles and wrist only to soon ooze to the point I had to grab the hand towel.

"I'm bleeding… I'm hurting… I'm not numb and I'm not dead. I'm okay…" I breathed. "I'm okay…"

And here I was, talking to myself again, and I had gone and hurt myself. Though I was more tolerant to pain since my 'upgrade,' I was still pleased to feel so much as a twinge. I didn't seem to know much anymore – what to do, how to do it, or where to start – but one thing was true amongst the whispers.

"I have to get out of here."

-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

**Lights out, wake up, stay calm, decide**  
**Reach up, stand or be an eyesore**

* * *

My pace was set at a quick pace as I rushed through a facility of the past that I remembered from a long time ago. The wheels of my suitcase echoed against the walls that seemed built to endure explosions from the outside world. This place must have been some army base, which would explain the multiple person shower I experienced my first encounter here. Thus, it meant this place was greatly protected, but Wesker still made me practice ultimate safety of not becoming detected while living in the attached home.

The fresh air hit me hard; it was frigid and the snow pelted my skin as the wind carried it with force. Needless to say, the fresh air already made me feel better, despite the bright snow's strain on my eyes. I lifted up my parka hood and double checked to make sure my knee high snow boots were tied tightly with my dark jeans tucked within. I had a long walk ahead of me to the nearest town or even road for I couldn't let Sherry or Wesker know of my departure. I was sure to leave a note, but I doubted he would see it for awhile, and I was also sure he'd come looking for me as soon as he did read it. Though, if I figure things out in time, or my illness got any worse I'd be sure pay him the visit.

"You just have a cold and its affecting your body differently." I pictured him saying and to this I rolled my eyes. He was always hiding something. He did a good job covering his emotions which I was so sensitive to, but the fact that I felt the fakeness of his tranquility made me all the more stressed.

With a gloved hand I reached into my pocket and withdrew my cell phone, flipped it open, and began to dial buttons before I froze in realization. _What if Wesker tapped my phone?_ I grunted and put it back; I needed to get to a pay phone quickly. _Maybe I could run? I mean, who is out here to witness that I'm a little bit faster than the rest?_ I nodded to myself in agreement, shoved my bag underneath my arm, and took off in quick, long strides with not so much as breaking a sweat. Sure, I was able to do new and improved things, but I could never tell myself enough how not perfect I really was—or so, to my belief and understanding.

In no time I came across a small gas station on the edge of the first town and ventured inside in search of a pay phone. When the cashier directed me to an old beaten down phone, I waisted no time to insert the small amount of change I had. The phone cracked at me several times—I suppose that in this part of Alaska they don't get serviced all too often. I dialed a number that Wesker made me burn into the remnants of my mind.

"Hello? Yes… this is Claire," I said quietly. "No, please, just Claire—I have a favor to ask of you. Yes, well, I have some errands to run back in the US… yes I realize Wesker didn't inform you of such things, nor is he located in the US now himself… Please, just trust me. Forget what Wesker has told you in the past—I'll make sure your life is in good –" He was being stubborn and my patience abruptly changed.

"**Listen!**" There was a stern, darkness to my voice. "You will come pick me up in the copter no later than what it takes. If you have to piss, you piss in a bucket, if you're hungry, you starve. If you value your life you will get here. You got that? And another thing – you will not speak a word of this to Wesker." My voice dropped its acidic tone when a local entered the station and I hoarsely, as though on the verge of breaking whisper, told him my coordinates before slamming the phone down.

I snatched some water and approached the cashier with the best of a smile on my face.

"Will this be all for you?" I nodded. "You're not from around here."

"No… most certainly am not," I collected money for the man.

"Well, have a safe trip wherever you're going, you look like the weather has put you through some hell."

I smirked and then thanked him accordingly.

"Goodbye, now—beautiful contacts you have there by the way." He called after me and I made no comment.

-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_Staring out and over my words again_  
_Makes me start to believe that_  
_Wearing your lies over these words of mine_  
_Always feels like my mistake_

_Return all of this to sender_  
_The mirror spoke to me and showed_  
_All of this pretending is catching up to me_

* * *

The wait had me sniffling back a running nose, but I found time to occupy myself and keep warm by wandering into the town about a half of a mile up. I kept time on my phone's clock and hurriedly back tracked to the flat set of land I picked out on the way to the pay phone from the facility. It was a lot of walking, but if I stopped my body temperature would drop, and I couldn't wander in little stores forever. Sure enough, my ride found my coordinates perfectly; I heard the blades even before I saw the copter.

His landing wasn't perfect because he had to do it slow, using his blades to blow away the snow before he set his machine down. I quickly entered and slid myself with my suitcase into the back.

"Mrs. Wesker," he greeted.

"Call me Claire—I told you."

"Where are we headed?"

"Washington."

"That's not too overly far,"

"Nope."

"Well, you look like hell…"

"So I've heard."

"May I ask what we're doing and why I can't inform my boss?"

"I'm your boss just as much as he is…" I quietly responded since my eyes were growing heavy—maybe he'd catch the drift.

"Hmph."

I left it at that and found my eyes surprisingly dry when I shut my lids over them. Still, the light that shined in the front window irritated me, creating a bright tangerine in my closed vision.

"Here…" I peered out one eye to view a set of aviators being handed to me.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." They would do for now.

-=-=-=-=-

I gave into sleep surprisingly fast and awoke during landing. I gave our private pilot an I.O.U. before I grabbed a taxi at the helipad headquarters in Washington. When they asked what organization I was linked to, I showed them an old badge from being a member of TerraSlave and there were no questions asked; I was at a high standing and they didn't bother to look up that I had 'resigned.'

The weather wasn't exactly the greatest in Washington either – damp and misty as though it had just rained.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked and I gave him a half tattered piece of paper I had stuffed in my coat that had the directions on it.

"Hmm… alright," The taxi driver approved. "Are you cold or something? Couldn't help but notice the coat."

I peered at him through my aviators and sent him a reassuring smile. "A have a cold." It was half true.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the destination written on the piece of paper and we were stopped by a large gate.

"This is all the further I go," the taxi driver informed me and I gave him a ridiculous amount of cash for a medium length drive.

"Thank you." I climbed out and waited for him to depart before I approached a small intercom at the entrance of the gate. I pushed the 'call' button.

"Kennedy residence—who am I speaking to?"

"A little over protective are we, Leon?"

"Your voice sounds familiar…"

"You should install cameras."

"Only have what the government gives me to be comfortable."

"I'd say so – are you going to open the gates for an old friend?"

"Depends—I'm going to need a password."

"Claire Redfield."

"That's not the password…"

"Is it good enough?" I heard a click and the wind pushed the now open side of the gate a crack.

I pushed my way through, my heart in my throat as I approached the front door. To say the least, the home appeared like only one person lived in it. Before I could even knock, the door flew open, and a set of arms crushed me. I gasped with surprise, but soon found myself locking my arms around him with my palms amongst his shoulder blades and my face sinking into his collarbone.

"You're alive… I thought you were never going to show your face around any of our presences again?" He released me to look at my face and I was strongly avoiding it.

"Where did you hear that?" He began to walk me into his home out of the weather.

"Your brother told me everything…" He now almost seemed ashamed to admit.

"I see…" I responded as I made my place upon the couch.

"Thirsty?"

"No… by everything… what do you mean?"

"Everything, Claire… he was a wreck and worried for your safety. Actually, wait, no – he was at first furious and talking like a mad man. I personally don't know how you could do that to him… how someone like you who risked your life to find him twice could desert him?"

"I didn't desert him!" I snapped. "I helped him the best I could in Africa!" I stood up as though prepared to leave. For some reason, I was defensive.

"Whoa… calm down," Leon pressed on my shoulder and found it odd how my body was like steel. "Please?" I sat down with his direction. "Now… we have plenty to talk about and enough time to do it. I need to know why you're here now and if it's good or bad."

"Neither, Leon… I have some things to figure out and I feel like I can't tell you all of it just yet. I came here because I didn't know where else to go. I don't want to see my brother when I'm like this…"

"Like what?"

"Leon," I pleaded.

"You can stay here as long as you like. I don't have a spare bedroom because I never saw the use for it—I'm always moving. There is this couch and I think I have extra blankets… I will try not to interrogate you."

"And?" I raised an eyebrow, wanting more.

"And I promise I won't tell anyone you're here for now…"

"Thank you."

"I don't like this… I don't like this at all."

"I know."

"I'm sure you do…" He wandered into the next room and I heard an assortment of clanks.

"If I knew you were coming, I would have cleaned up a bit first."

"And if you knew where I've been, Leon, you would understand how much it doesn't matter to me."

"You seem not very socially adept." I knew he'd use his experience in the government to it out of me eventually.

"Yup…"

"I have a meeting at the White House in a little bit, looks like I will have to cancel."

"That's unnecessary, Leon."

"To me it is necessary and so I'm going to make a quick call then run to the store quick to stock up. Would you like to come with?"

"Again, you are the one talking crazy… stop going through so much trouble." At least he didn't notice how shitty I looked.

"I'll go by myself then so you don't protest. You're welcome to explore… my room is obviously the master bedroom and it also has a master bath. There is another bathroom as well along with my weight room."

"Don't you think the weight room was meant to be the spare bedroom that you apparently don't have?"

"Right… well… I also have an office, unfinished basement, and kitchen with average appliances so…"

"Leon…" I whispered softly. "I'll be fine…" He nodded and went to grab his coat. He clearly doesn't get much company.

"Sure you'll be okay?" I nodded and he left with no final sigh.

I sunk back into the couch, only then realizing how hungry I truly was but not having enough energy to move. What am I doing? I sighed… I was just as confused as everyone else. I had made it this far and felt no anxiety like I was caught or doing something I shouldn't be doing – although I was. I was here now and eventually would have to be explaining a whole mess of a lot. Joy. Though despite of everything—I finally had some well desired company.

* * *

_Nothing is more important_  
_Than what people think about you_  
_The worry, the wonder... it's all worth it_

_Return all of this to sender_  
_The mirror spoke to me and showed_  
_All of this pretending is catching up to me_

* * *

[Thanks to all of you reading temptation and catching up on Captive as well. I love the reviews you are still giving :)]


	3. Chapter 3: Rev

**Chapter 3: Rev**

[Journal Entry 2]

_While waiting for Leon to return, I have decided to write and remind myself of what I'm going through. Like Wesker to his creator Oswell, I have noticed a dramatic increase in my anxiety. These episodes come and go depending on what I am doing and how far Wesker is away. I know the current cause of what I am experiencing is because I am not where I should be. I only hope that Wesker does not figure out where I am, for I know I will not like the consequences._

[End Journal Entry 2]

The journal was tucked safely underneath clothes in my suitcase, and as soon as it was, my muscles twitched slightly before relaxing; I had to be on edge if I didn't want to get caught with the only thing that had kept me sane this long. The contents include random bits on emotion, fear, questions, assumptions, and dark secrets that trouble my mind. I once tried to re-read all that I had wrote, but found my writings immature, distasteful, dramatic, and, well, stupid. However, in my heart I knew that expressing my thoughts at the time that I needed to had brought myself relief and strength; the mind is a dark, dark place to overcome when you are alone and distraught. I could only sigh as I slid it between my shirts and jeans. I have made it this far and I knew there was no turning back. I had to get out of my cage, experience life on my own, but mostly, I had to figure out what is wrong with me and see what Wesker was up to.

After promptly setting my closed suitcase against the cream colored wall of the living room, I sat myself back down on what was to be my bed. I breathed in deeply and allowed the leather exterior to creek against my skin as I sunk into the center of the couch and stared blankly at the window in front of me. Headlights lit up the shades, followed by the sound of tires riding on gravel; it was as if I anticipated his arrival with every task I completed… or maybe Leon had perfect timing. When the door cracked open, I paid attention to the noises that Leon set off: the rustle of bags, steady footsteps, the eased release of the key from the lock—all of these informed me that Leon was untouched by the many change of plans I have caused him; he was calm with a slight spring in his step.

"Hey," Leon said casually and only then did I glance at him with my tired, sunken eyes while trying my best at a smile. "I got some food and supplies you might need."

"You didn't have to do that…" I pushed myself up into a stand despite how my bones ached beneath my tight muscles. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually," He said with a tone I found suspicious. "Start on this."

I glanced into an elongated paper bag to observe a bottle of grade A wine. My eyebrow unintentionally rose as I moved my confused stare to him.

"I thought I'd get a look like that… it will calm your nerves. If you're not a wine drinker, I bought some beer and some Vodka."

"Leon… I don't drink that often, and when I do, it is not much," I almost pleaded with him, but I already knew that I could not turn down such a pricey gift—he knew I couldn't either.

"What first?"

"I guess the wine," I sighed my words and removed the bottle from its bag.

"Here I have a wine opener." I caught the flying object swiftly, drove the screw into the top of the bottle, and eased the wings down until the cork was set free. "And I have some glasses somewh—"

It was too late—once the bottle was to my lips I began chugging with thirst I never knew I had. The wine was a bit crisp, but the bite didn't bother me as it poured down my open throat.

"Claire! That shit is _**not**_ cheap." Apologizing with my eyes, I set it down on the coffee table before me and release a pleased sigh. "For someone who doesn't drink much you sure know how to chug."

"I can do anything if I set my mind to it," I gave in wit a little bit of sass.

"That you can." He agreed while collecting two wine classes between his fingers and moving himself to sit beside me. "You finished a third of the bottle…"

"Good thing it was for me then, right?"

He laughed and shook his head at me while he poured us a glass, responding with a 'right' as he did.

"You must really impress the women," I joked as I seized a more elegant sip of wine from an actual glass.

"Ack…" he waved his hand as if to not touch anymore on that subject. "Enough with that… I believe you have a story to tell me."

"What do you already know?"

"This and that… just tell me whatever you feel comfortable with."

I tipped back my head and finished the glass of wine.

"Okay, but only bits and pieces… then you will leave it at that?"

"Yup, I promise," He nodded and no more words were spoken on his end.

* * *

Don't be aroused, by my confession  
Unless you don't give a good Goddamn about redemption  
I know Christ is comin', so am I  
_And you would too if the sexy devil caught your eye_

(Pray) Til I go blind  
(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives  
Prayin' to stay in your arms just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike  
_She'll eat you alive_

* * *

_I had spilled the beans. _

I spoke about Wesker, my brother, myself, the people I met, the things I experienced, the struggle I went through, and every emotion that consumed my body. With a face that was unreadable, Leon's grey orbs endured the sight of me when I cried, laughed, yelled with anger, and wept more as I blamed myself. He never once laid a consoling hand on my shoulder, offered me a Kleenex, interrupted me with caring shushes, nor did he say anything at all, but I continued to tell my tale like he wasn't even present. It was like the more I drank, the less I cared, and the more secrets that slipped between my teeth. I had fallen all right, to the deepest of lows; I couldn't keep a secret, be strong, help myself, or even be the independent girl I once was. I cringed on the couch wallowing over everything I had ever stored within my mind that had grown and manifested.

"I-I didn't know what to-to do… Leon," I spoke as tears pushed themselves out by the tightening of my throat. "I fell hard… so very hard and not just for Wesker. I thought leaving Chris and staying at all times with Wesker to keep him in check would be an adequate responsibility to have… but it was just… selfish." As I inhaled the thick saliva forming in my mouth was made present to me and I wiped my tongue around before swallowing hard. After another attempt in the past two minutes to breathe through my nose ended up as another fail, I continued on, "If you love someone you shouldn't have to feel responsible for anything… but I can't kill Wesker off, you know? He gave me a new insight on life, but also made me apart of something I have hated. In a way, I was fortunate to see both sides of the spectrum, and learn that Wesker's intentions were well. Yet, the demented ideas behind it all still read wrong to me. I have never despised anything-"_my fists clenched_. "as much as I despised myself after he created me. The anger from my own hatred in myself sprouted carelessness not only towards me, but life and others as well."

Tears began to blur my vision at the bottom of my lids like water would bubble before oozing over the buckets edge with one more added drop. Then, my swollen lids closed slow enough that they twitched on decent. When ends finally met, warm tears poured down my face with a momentum large enough to break an onlooker's heart. My peach lips parted as though gradually receiving an internal blow, but before the pain burned in my chest new warmth grazed my cheek, sending tear-soaked hair back towards my temple. The fiery touch moved across one side of my cheek towards the back of my skull, shoveling a handful of hair that was soon to be used as a handle. My body was taken towards Leon by four fingers that tousled my locks behind my head, the fifth implanted firmly into my cheek to remind me of the good intentions behind this movement. My damp face buried into the slate sweater that Leon had pulled over his head and onto his body earlier that day; I could smell his skin and cologne mixing through the light fabric. Another arm slinked around my back, closing the gap between us slightly and allowing me to move more comfortably.

I sunk in his embrace until my head was resting on his chest and I sighed in relief at the fact that I was in friend's arms. After I could cry no more, I unleashed a wide yawn and nuzzled my cheek into the warm figure that nurtured me with silence, but also a wide range of generous actions.

"You're yawning—let's get you to bed," Leon whispered into my hair. I used all my strength to sit up straight and away from him, especially since I was highly intoxicated and the room was tipping side to side.

"I don't want to sleep alone!" I regretted it as soon as it left my lips. _Yup, I am a total baby_.

A bit taken back, Leon didn't seem to skip a beat, "Alright, come on."

I nodded with shame as he eased me off the couch and walked beside me to ensure I would not stumble. My feet seemed to glide alongside him with such an unworldly grace, but unfortunately I realized it was not much of my doing—but of Leon partially lifting me from the ground to accelerate our pace into his sleeping quarters.

As he pressed on through the doors, he set me on the edge of the bed and maneuvered around in the dark until his groping fingers connected to the cool metal of the lamp on the night stand. Instantly, the lamp lit up to the touch of his fingers and brought a surprised jolt through us both. I began to remove my thick layers of clothing, like my hooded zip-up, jeans, and socks. Left in a white wife beater and red bikini style underwear, I shamelessly helped myself underneath Leon's comforter.

"I'll pull in a chair and I will sleep over there and watch you, okay?" He assured me as he reached over his back and removed his shirt to ready himself as well. "You remember where the bathroom is if you feel sick, right?"

"Leon…"

"Yes?"

"You got me drunk on purpose… didn't you?" No response—just a simple touch on the wrist followed by a tense in muscles to turn and leave. "Wait…" I snatched his arm.

"Just get in…" He paused for a moment and thought about my words before escaping effortlessly from my grasp. Casually, he carried on his mission but with a new route; Leon sauntered over to the other side of the bed and just as I suggested—he got in.

* * *

Jesus is risen, it's no surprise  
_Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs_  
The pressure is building, at the base of my spine  
_If I gotta sin to see her again then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie_

My pulse has been rising  
My temples are pounding  
The pressure is so overwhelming and building  
So steady they're fretting I'm ready to blow  
_What is she what is she what is she waiting for?_

* * *

Our feet touched momentarily, causing him to shrug unexpectedly; my feet were cold. Leon was really like a personal heater and our backs were keeping each other warm. I tried to focus on other things I noticed recently about Leon to keep my mind off of the drunken body spins. _He was barely fazed tonight, or maybe he can hide it really well. Either way, Leon must drink a lot… is he lonely? _I thought about poor Leon and how well he reacted to the drama I bestowed upon him. _He must be emotionally drained, too_, I thought as my lids closed.

A shift in the bed jerked my mind from its mid-slumber and brought it into a slight paranoia. Though, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and my eyes once more wearied. Then, a soft trickle of warmth fertilized my skin to form goose bumps across my hip. A slight prod at the bikini strap that lay in that area caused my eyes to dance behind my eyelids in question. My heart began to race as the gentle touch became a tug that brought air to a small, new patch of skin. Attempting to register reality, my mouth opened while air leaked through my throat, producing a quiet moan—I was being observed… adored even, and the want that surfaced through these actions made me tingle with a vibrant tenderness.

Fingertips brushed down the dip of my hip, to the start of my ribcage, and down across my abdominals. My body shivered whenever the light caress became a too much of a pleasurable sensation, making it almost unpleasant—like a tickle without wanting to violently react. A full palm was pressed into my toned fleshed as breath heaved through flared nostrils just behind my ear. I was directed back closer into the walking sun by a palm that was rough from the recoil of many handguns. I accepted the adjustment by bending my knees and welcoming his into the back of mine.

Another moan snuck out from between my drying lips—louder this time. Time seemed to stop for Leon briefly before he continued his decent down into the dip of my pelvis and the start of my panties' line. His thumb traced from the bottom of my belly button to crook underneath the fabric of my panties. He moved his hand from thigh to outer hip, letting in air while moving cloth against my swollen situation—my toes curled in response. He was moving slow—too slow to stimulate me like I wanted and needed to be. I arched my back in pace with his movements all while beginning to squirm and produce a series of low, pleading moans.

The controlled movement of my body brought friction between us, his erection thickening and in his attempts to conceal it—he edged away from me and remained completely still. Though, I had not lost yet. My actions caught enough attention to spark a no longer containable interest; he took the plunge. Leon's hand slid easily between my closed thighs and moved his fingertips along my slit from peak to entrance. In response, my head eased back to bring his face closer to my own, accentuating my neck and collarbone line. Breath stroked my jaw line as a deep rumble could be felt in my back; he had moaned back at me. As the heat rose to my face, I realized his fingers had slipped in between my cushioned lips and discovered something breathtaking: I was sloppy wet and I had no idea what had caused it.

Only when Leon dipped his fingertips into my entrance and carried my slippery liquids to my swollen knob did I realize just how aroused I was. In steady, circular motions he moved clockwise against my sensitive spot and already I desired to explode. I cried out as my body jolted back into Leon, verifying my suspicions on the enlargement underneath his sweatpants. Leon grunted at contact and upon discovery his erection throbbed against my back assets. Flames seemed to engulf my body at this moment, his massage was bringing me closer to orgasm far quicker than I expected and his hard-on was teasing me while waiting its turn. I suppressed a growl as I forced my features away from his own and stopping all contact. Twisting my body to face him I launched my leg upward just enough to move his body between my thighs.

At this moment, I noticed that my head still spun, but used it to aide me in making a visual performance. I sensed eyes wandering my curves as hands sluggishly moved my white beater tank top up and off. If I did not know better, I would say Leon was hypothesizing before unveiling what was really underneath. I knew he was pleased when the fabric was removed. As soon as he threw it to the side, he cupped my ass within his strong hands, kissed between my bosoms, and placed me in his lap the way I _needed_ to be. Rolling on my knees, Leon shoved down all that concealed him and kicked all the clothes off somewhere beneath the sheets. He raised me above his pelvic length and released me to allow my knees to give—and they did give, inviting his member into silk folds coated with slippery nectar. Inch among inch, he entered me until my lips met base, and relaxed into his lap like a warm, connecting, … and wet blanket.

That was it—the first taste of blood… I nearly erupted with pleasure as his first, simple stroke left no nerve untouched. In anticipation for his next thrust, I flexed my internal walls and witnessed him moan yet again as he adjusted my legs closer to the sides of his body. He had given me the needed leverage, as well as a hunger for more. As my body ruptured into ravenous tendencies, I leaned back into an arch with my chin erected to the ceiling. Strong hands moved up my lengthened body and grasped my rather large ribs; my ribs had always been pushing a size thirty-eight and generously complimented my just as wide hips.

"Your body reminds me of something from a Japanese cartoon," Leon murmured under his panting breath as he used his new found grip to raise me up his shaft. I blushed at his words, but with only moonlight streaming through blue shades flailing in the late night breeze, I appeared into rich black and white shadings.

"Shh…" I dug my fingertips into his chest and raked down to his well sculpted abs. His body was youthful, unlike the wise textured skin of Wesker. The sensation against my hands was foreign, for I had only slept with one man in my entire life—and having only slept with one man was not by choice—I was far too busy for a relationship since the viral outbreaks stole my time at nineteen.

Leon's pumps were eased against my own movements. I attempted to speed him up, but his grip on me kept me in place; he was warming things up a bit before he went all out. I do not think he understood what fire was burning in the pits of my stomach, swelling my folds below and producing more lubrication between us. An extended moan escaped my pursed lips as soon as I recognized what was happening. My face molded into a sneer, followed by an uncanny snicker as I removed Leon's hands and pinned them to the pillow.

I could not see Leon's surprised stare, but I could sense the uneasiness in his stirring beneath me. Leaning in, my hardened nipples touched his chest and received friction as I rocked back in forth. I used my knees as pivot points, my hips as my operators, and the muscles of my stomach for speed as well as withdrawal. Lifting my hips, my taut back end was aimed upwards, crinkling the skin at my sides before my stomach contracted to shove Leon's member deep within me. I worked passionately, our bodies connecting only a second before I lifted again, and repeated each thrust with as much precision as the first. However, one thing did not stay the same: my velocity. I continued to increase in my riding, and when I reached my maximum, I switched up the positions so I could go faster.

Leaning back, my hands grasped the top of his thighs and I used my arms to keep my force going. Once Leon's hands were free, he outstretched his arms to my lower front, close enough to extend a thumb and begin rubbing what he started. I groaned considerably and instantly began swaying my hips until my stomach did 'the wave.' – this rubbed my wet sustenance all over his waist whenever he was buried deep within. I was please to have grinded him to his liking, for he was groaning and squirming as his member was tossed from front to back inside my soft, ridged warmth.

"Claire…" He whispered with heated words, his thumb driving me closer to climax until—

I hunched over and slammed my hands into his collar bone to embrace my orgasm with every muscle. I pulsated, I panted, I yelped in pleasure, and I squeezed my walls while I pumped wildly in hopes to obtain a more intense orgasm. While I finished, Leon sat up and placed his face between my breasts, kissing around my perked nipples and cupping beneath them with his hands. His chest heaved with my own as he bought time for himself; he was holding back his own climax for quite some time and I know it was not easy.

I was caught in a flash of lust and the beauty of our love making was much different than anything I experienced with Wesker—it was like I was human again, but with strength that made me in control for the first time in a long time. I adored it, soaked it in, and I breathed in Leon's passion only to feed off it like airborne energy. The sexual episode did not cease— the peak of pleasure only contributed to my untiring actions.

"Claire…" There it is again… but it came off more as a question. What was he unsure of? I ignored as my wild riding and grinding overtook him. "Claire…!" Leon's hips left the bed, raising my weight with him as he entered deep for the final time to release his seed; the thick liquid coated my inside, mixing within my own, and cries emerged from the two of us—announcing that we had succeeded in dousing the flaming desire.

A moment of silence partook; well, the sounds of our panting could still be heard… I swear I even blacked out for a moment… but when I opened my eyes to see masculine, grey orbs blinking up at me I knew I was in the clear.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked and began to scoot away in panic from under me.

"What are you talking about?" I cocked my head and an uneasy quake like the brewing of vomit appeared in my stomach. I began to convulse and frantically blinked away the burning within my eyes.

"Whoa," Leon leaned in for a closer look. "Whoa!" His flesh grew pale as my body suddenly grew limp.

"Claire?" My name sparked my attention and my head sprung up to give Leon one of my darkest stares. His blood was pulsating so hard I could almost taste it through our skin contact.

"What's the matter Leon?" I smirked as I loomed over him like a lioness to her pray. "I just want you to experience what my own heart does…"

His eyes lit up with fear—the deer-in-headlights look… and before he could react to what he knew what was coming… I dove in. These human emotions were pitiful… Leon was aware of my intentions by the tenseness in my muscles, but refused to believe I would commit it. The man cared more about me than himself because his faith in me was unchanged even after knowing what I had become.

"Being **broken**," the last word rolled off my tongue as my fist drove into Leon's chest—piercing through his sternum and coating my arm with splatters of crimson. I laughed, chuckled even, as Leon's life faded beneath me. That laugh echoed within my mind and within my soul until it disturbed me mentally.

That mental stir was enough to send my body flying into a sit; I had been dreaming.

* * *

(Pray) Pray til I go blind  
(Pray) Pray cause no one ever survives  
Prayin' to stay in her arms just to die longer  
Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike  
She'll eat you alive.

* * *

"It was only a dream," I repeated several times quietly as I checked my sweat drenched body for anything out of the unusual. Unfortunately, my night with Leon was not a dream, but it sure felt like one.

"Oh my god…" I covered my face in shame and nearly wept. I never took lightly to my dreams, especially this one. "What is happening to me?" I sobbed out into my hands—maybe it wasn't just a dream… maybe somewhere within my mind I was aware of what was going to happen to me. I, perhaps, was really here to seek comfort because I was afraid of going through it alone. Though, it was unfair of me… I was obviously a ticking time bomb. These demonic dreams and strange happenings to my body were becoming more and more frequent.

"Mmm…" I heard Leon mumble and I gasped while beginning to wipe my tears away. _How was I going to tell Wesker? Why did I even sleep with Leon? This is going to complicate things… what the fuck am I to do? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _"Everything alright?" A sleepy voice asked me.

"Y-yeah… Just a bad dream," I responded softly and I felt his hand on my bare thigh to which I became immediately nervous at. Thankfully, he didn't say anything about it, probably because he figured it was the after effect of my nightmare.

"Oh, I see… just lay down I'll rub your back."

"No, Leon, I don't want you to do anything," I snapped, mostly because I was mad at myself.

"Look I—"He stuttered, a bit taken back, "I'm sorry I…" Before he could say any more we were interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Our mouths dropped open as our wide eyes shared a glance that reassured both of us that the crash was real.

"Where is your gun?" I demanded.

"Nightstand drawer." I nodded once and rolled off the bed as fast as I could. As I did, my left hand whipped open the stand drawer while my right grasped what laid within it.

Cool metal struck my clammy hand as it molded around the gun in pure instinct; my pointer finger placing itself across the trigger. The gun didn't stay in my possession for long—I swiftly passed it to Leon who was in his boxers and half ways to the bedroom door. While he pointed the gun at the door, I dressed myself in underwear and my beater frantically. Joining him at his side, I proceeded forward with him only inches behind. We sauntered in unison as I grasped the back of his shirt and sped up to check corners. It was a matter of time before we reached the living room with the large windows; one window, however, was shattered.

"What the?" Leon grumbled as he rushed to the glass sprawled out on the floor; I re-checked the area for intruders behind him before I closed the distance between us.

"What could have done this?" I asked while scanning the area for any object that might have flown through.

"I don't know but, it could have been…" Leon began to go off in theories as my attention span faded in and out… I had an odd feeling in my chest, and rustling was syncing in to beat out Leon's muffled voice. Suddenly, the hum of our breathing came through above all other noises. Next, the beating of our hearts caused me to shake my head in attempt to rid the mixture of ruckus. Then, I caught a noise that could not be given to any familiar noise to any object in this room. I gasped and alerted my attention to outside.

"Leon…" He kept talking against me. "Leon!" He double took towards me before staring at me in question. "Move away from the windows!" He pointed his gun towards outside and fired at first glimpse of a metallic object launched our way.

His bullet ricocheted and sent the metal tube off its course and away from us. A moment was taken to register the Tricell symbol imprinted on the canteen-shaped item. My lips parted in disbelief, my heart dropped in panic, and I was suddenly beside myself.

"Cover your mouth!" Leon shouted and I did just that. Seconds after, the can was spitting out a white gas that rapidly started to fill the room.

The world literally began to crash around us. Men in black army suits crashed through windows all around us and began swarming into a circle. I retreated to being back-to-back with Leon in a defensive stance. He fired off rounds, two shattering into the plastic shield of the helmet that concealed the faces of our attackers_. That's one_, I thought to myself, as I launched forward and rammed my shoulder into the padded stomach of the first remaining attacker I deemed too close.

Our attackers wasted no time filling in the gap between Leon and me, so I bucked a leg and managed to clip someone trying to cheap shot me in the throat. The man in front of me darted forward but my hasty maneuvers allowed me to ninja out of the way. It was a sloppy backhand spring because I backed into one of the kitchen chairs on landing. It was convenient that Leon's living room and kitchen were only separated by a line between linoleum and carpet, but there was not much room given to me at the time. I was however able to recuperated quickly and roll onto and off the island to place a fixed piece of furniture between the intruders and me.

"Reloading!" Leon informed me and I shifted my weight to make a swift turn. I noticed a knife set resting beside the stove and removed the many blades from their wooden sheath.

I let out a distressed grunt as I chucked each knife with force. Memories of Chris and my training drifted into my mind. _You didn't teach me everything, Wesker. I still hold some of myself_. I remembered Chris's voice as soon as his words replayed in my mind and I almost relaxed in relief to hear it again. _With adequate direction in throwing a blade, the damage can be catastrophic, and can get you out of serious situations- watch_. And as I watched men drop, his words became all the more wise to me.

Yet, there was one person among this group of intruders who was more nimble then the rest. They pulled moves I thought only I knew, and evaded both Leon's and my efforts. My remaining knives layered the wall and Leon's berretta clicked empty. I rushed to his side and nearly snarled at the last one standing.

"Who are you!" I demanded and the helmet was removed.

Feminine features unveiled themselves along with a fresh scare that extended from the corner of her mouth towards her ear. The mark was unmistakable and this dark-haired woman's identity was revealed.

"Ada! I thought you were done with this!"

"Hmmph…" She inhaled disappointedly. "My business here is far from over, but enough about me. I'm here for you, Claire."

"Ada," Leon stepped in. "What do you want with her?" I could already sense softness in Leon's voice. _Good for him_.

"Do you want to know what Wesker thinks about you being here?" She ignored Leon and stared frigidly into my eyes.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Ada? Oh… let me guess: still bitter about your face?"

I dug the ball of my foot into the floor and sprinted towards her. She expected it, removed herself from my path, but her instinct misinformed her of my capabilities to be accurate and plan ahead. I kept sprinting despite her removal from the situation. I lept, landed on the arch of my foot on the ledge of one of the windows, and flipped backward to the side to catch her in retreat. As soon as I completed this task, Ada dropped and tried to swipe me off my balance. I backed off, but we continued to dance around each other.

"As a matter of fact I do think you're an imbecile for thinking Wesker wouldn't find out the second you stepped out that door. You're in a whole new group of people now, Claire." I swiped at her out of anger but she easily dodged."So are you two a couple now?" Her voice was so irritating—it was laced with razorblades but sly, sassy, and slightly sexy; every bit about it drove me to new heights of pissed off. I grabbed at her again, only this time tightly enclosing my hands around her throat.

I bashed the back of her head into the wall, pleased with the hard thud that came of it, and then tossed her on the floor. The woman moved painlessly, slightly staggering to her feet. She couldn't fight, however—Leon had stepped in and placed the barrel of his gun to her head. The reaction on her end was smart: she raised her hands in defeat while half of her face cracked into a smile.

"Alright… alright…" She turned her back to me to face Leon. "Let's not do something we'd regret."

"I'd feel no remorse," I fired back. "You've been nothing but problems for me, Ada." She was deceitful and manipulating. Mostly, she left a terrible taste in my mouth.

"I suggest you return home or return to Wesker immediately. We won't go easy on you next time," Ada cooed before sending a wink my way. "Here." She threw me a mobile touch screen. "Everything you need is in there… so please, please… let's not do something we regret, okay?" Her 'okay' lingered tauntingly.

She grabbed Leon's gun cautiously and lowered it from her forehead. Ada then jogged towards one of the windows and I placed myself once again beside Leon; we were both watching her leave.

"And, Claire?" She placed one leg out the window. "If you do happen to try to defy orders… we **will** find you." And she was gone.

I immediately glanced at Leon, "Why didn't you just shoot her?" I shook my head and avoided glass on my way to sit down on the couch. I began to tend to my foot that I recently noticed hurt—I must have cut it on some glass.

"I'm sorry—I didn't—"

"You didn't what? You didn't want to? I could have guessed that. That's probably why they sent her when I was with you because they know that alone I would have killed her."

"No." He stared at me. "It's not like that." He thought that I cared what his feelings were on her when really I didn't. I had no jealousy in my voice, but Leon at times was full of himself.

"Don't flatter yourself I wasn't crying over whatever you have with her," I spat coldly as I glanced at the damage to my foot. I heard Leon swallow hard.

"Claire, last night—"

"Save it…" I forced a smile and flashed it at him before drawing my attention back to my foot. My smile faded instantly.

"Is it bad?"

"Not at all," I assured as I plucked a tiny shard from the bottom of my foot.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing," I answered truthfully before promptly getting up, going to the kitchen sink, and dropping the phone in the garbage disposal. I then proceeded to turn it on and listen to the choppy rumble of the phone being beat up. When I heard that the blades could take no more, I removed the phone, threw it on the ground, and stomped it to death.

"I hope you didn't ruin my disposal."

"Me too."

* * *

We are back to the long chapters, ladies and gents! I hope you enjoyed this hornified chapter.  
I would like to thank cjmixers for currently creating a doujinshi of my story and Sparkle Valentine for some kind words. I also thank FrostyDream, for being another artist that placed my words into art. I love you guys! Thanks for all your heartwarming reviews – they were all read and swooned over.

Rev 22:20 - Puscifer

Another thing, is I found out another lovely writer of Wesker/Claire fics also has the name "Temptation" for a story. I feel incred-i-bad because she's had her story out longer, and I was wondering if any of you have suggestions. Should I change it out of respect? What should I change it to? I was thinking Temptation's Affliction... or something along those lines. This story is suppose to be about struggle, losses, finding the truth, but mostly Claire finding herself, as well as trying not to become what she was created to be :)


End file.
